nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Aburame Hotaru
'Character First Name:'Edit Hotaru ( ホタル ) - Hotaru means Firefly in Japanese. 'Character Last Name:'Edit Aburame (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) "Aburame" (油女) means "oil woman". It also may be a variation of "Aburamushi" (油虫), which means "cockroach". 'IMVU Username:'Edit HauntX 'Nickname: (optional)'Edit Firebug and/or Bug Girl (Though this is a deragotory name.) 'Age:'Edit Hotaru became a Genin at the age of 12. She's currently 13 years old. 'Date of Birth:'Edit 12/07/187 - December 7'th. 'Gender:'Edit Female. 'Ethnicity:'Edit Amegakurian 'Height:'Edit 4'8, four feet and eight inches. 'Weight:'Edit 75 - Hotaru weighs exactly seventy five pounds. 'Blood Type:'Edit Hotaru is blood type AB+. 'Occupation:'Edit Shinobi - Genin Level 'Scars/Tattoos:'Edit N/A 'Affiliation:'Edit N/A 'Relationship Status:'Edit Single, currently not looking. 'Personality & Behavior:'Edit As with most members of the Aburame clan, Hotaru tends to keep to herself. Due to her young age, this often causes other Genin and academy students to view her as a social outcast, and in turn she is often made fun of as others often refer to her as a freak or even mockingly refer to her as 'Bug Girl'. Hotaru doesn't seem to react to these comments, which is a reflection of the other members of the Aburame clan. Even though Hotaru is only thirteen years old, she has shown to be extremely mature. While she doesn't have top marks in the academy, she has maintained a score of ninety three to ninety seven percent in almost all forms of testing (With taijutsu being the exception.). Tests also revealed her to potentially be a high tier strategist. She often tends to think about the next ten steps, instead of the one in front of her or behind. This can also prove a flaw, as she often overlooks the problem if it's staring her in the face, but usually her planning manages to help her come out mostly unharmed. Another notable fact, is that on the rare occasion that she does engage another in conversation; she's extremely blunt, cold, and stoic. She never beats around the bush, and will state the facts as clearly as possible; even if the fact would be hurtful to others. The only time she watches her tongue is in official matters concerning the village, her team mate's safety, or anything involving her clan. She is smart enough to know her place, and does not consider herself superior to any other person, even if she sometimes acts otherwise. She usually knows exactly what to say to warrant the desired response/emotion from any person she talks to. Like most members of the Aburame clan, she knows one of the most important things is maintaining an emotional mask at all times. This is the case, even when the safety of herself or others are at risk. It is almost impossible to read her face. This is something she often practices, and has several methods to achieve this mask. As a result, she doesn't seem to care about anything. This causes others to view her as apathetic. It's because of this, that her personality is harder to describe. 'Nindo: (optional)'Edit "Every creature on this planet, no matter how big or small, is a pebble that creates a foundation. A single shifted pebble causes the structure to collapse. This pebble is easily movable by any source. It is for this reason, that I will never underestimate any who would oppose. It is for this reason that I will always face my opposition with the fullest of my capabilities - no matter what." 'Summoning:'Edit N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:'Edit The Aburame clan is one of the original four noble clans of the now destroyed Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insect known as the kikaichū. They then become a symbiotic host with these insects, and act as a nest for them. Members of this clan are often known for their odd use of insects as weapons as well as various jutsu. 'Ninja Class: 'Edit Genin 'Element One:'Edit N/A - As an Aburame, the Kunoichi has no access to elemental Chakra. 'Weapon of choice:'Edit Kikaichū - At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects with then live in symbiosis with their host. 'Strengths'Edit Medical Jutsu - Hotaru often finds herself in (silent) awe in the field medical jutsu. She has researched S rank jutsu time and time again, and finds it quite impressive that such jutsu can heal almost any wound. She also knows the nature of her kikaichū, and is currently studying on how to combine the two to become an effective long ranged Medical-Nin. 'Weaknesses:'Edit Kenjutsu - As to be expected from a member of her clan, she spends more time studying how to properly utilize her kikaichū and medical jutsu, then she has studying how to properly utilize most ninja tools. She knows how to properly throw a kunai, or how to hold a dagger, but she is no where near the level of other Genin. 'Chakra color:'Edit Transparent & light gray. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:'Edit 3 Smoke Bombs, 2 Flash Bombs, 10 Kunai, 8 sets of Makibishi Spikes (80), and 8 Senbon. Total: 49 'Jutsu List:'Edit Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E (Bug based) Body Replacement - Rank E (Bug based) Rope Escape Technique - Rank E (Bug based) Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E (While not considered a jutsu, members of the Aburame clan are capable of speaking with any type of bug.) 'Allies:'Edit N/A 'Enemies:'Edit N/A 'Background Information:'Edit Like her father, Aburame Takeo and her mother, Aburame Chikako - Hotaru did not cry when she was born. She was born a completely healthy baby, and the Aburame medical nin declared her to be a perfect host for the kikaichū. Even as a suitable vessel however, the process of binding the kikaichū to her body and chakra took several months longer then most shinobi in their clan. Regardless of the difficult procedure, and with a great deal of patience, the binding was still a complete success. Tens of thousands of the kikaichū beetles called her body home. It was interesting to note, that she acquired a nest that was thought to be the same as any other kikaichū's, but hers actually suffered from a genetic defect that caused the kikaichū to suffer from albinism. Every kikaichū in her body and every kikaichū that would be made inside of her from that point on would have a solid white shell, red eyes, and ghostly pale wings. As interesting as the defect was, it actually affected her childhood and training in the most minimal and negligible of ways. Her childhood was hardly different from any other Aburame, and was actually quite tame. Her training and studies would be her priority, and she excelled at them, like any expected Aburame child. The expected training included many fields of study. A prioritization from her birth up until the very present was/is the constant training to hide and mask any emotion she might have. Her studies also included a rigorous amount of figuring out the bond between the kikaichū and herself, as well as how they worked. This also included constant reviews of how her clan utilized the kikaichū for their bug techniques. The process, as expected, took many years, but as her eighth birthday passed, she was ready for the academy. From there on, she would study the use of other more common jutsu. During her years at the academy, she quickly picked up a natural talent for medical jutsu. She showed great interest in how quickly medical jutsus switched the tides of battle in the shinobi wars of the past. Through these studies, she realized she wished to become a medical shinobi. She set it as a goal that she would change the face of medical jutsu some day through any means necessary. Recently, she has graduated from the academy. She is currently waiting to be assigned to a squad. 'Roleplaying Library:'Edit 'Approved by:'Edit ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))